Episode 2
' Summary: The second episode of Code Lyoko Evoulution. ' Code Lyoko Evolution Episode 2: Xana Returns Part 2 (Theme song Plays.) Narrator: Last time, on Code Lyoko, a new student joined Kadic, and he was quickly befriended by Jeremie, Ulrich, and the rest of the gang. Xana awakens, and turns the super-computer back on. He then proceeds to possess Sissi in order to attack Earth. Jeremie and the gang are quick to respond, when Graham all of a sudden wakes up and discovers the Lyoko program on his new roommate's computer. Luckily, Graham thinks it is a video game. Things go well until Graham accidently devirtualized Odd. Jeremie returns everything to the past, hoping to resolve the conflict and shutdown Lyoko for good. However, in the process, Xana glitched the system, causing it to enable Graham to remember the encounter. Xana hopes to use this glitch to distract the Lyoko warriors and destroy the world. Now, it's up to them to save the world from Xana's dark grip! (Show computer screen with a window that says #97-Xana Returns Part 2. All of a sudden it shows Jeremie and Graham talking.) Jeremie: So that's the story of the time I went sliding down a flagpole. Graham: Really? Wow. Anyway, what's Lyoko? I mean, is it some kind of video game? Why do the characters look like Odd, William, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich? (Jeremie looks shocked. Screen flashes to show Jeremie talking with Ulrich.) Jeremie: Somehow, Graham remembered the attack. What should we do? Ulrich: Tell him. I mean, at first me and Odd didn't believe it. Besides, what's the big deal? There's probably just a bug in the system or something. I mean it's not like Xana messed it up or anything. If he figures it out we could just let him join us. I mean we could always use another hand in fighting that A.I! Jeremie: Yah, your right. But the last time we welcomed a rookie, he was possessed by Xana and forced to fight us until we freed him. What if it happens again? Ulrich: Don't worry. When Xana sees how naive he is he'll know he's not a good servant. Jeremie: Alright. I'll tell him. (Screen flashes.) Jeremie: This is gonna be hard to believe but Graham, Lyoko is not a video game. It's a computer world. This evil AI named Xana is trying to escape and take over the world. You see, a long time ago, I was looking for some parts to build a robot. I stumbled upon a supercomputer in this warehouse. I turned it on and this virtual girl started asking me where she was. Xana starting attacking and then I needed help. So I recruited Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi to help. We later found out that the girl inside the computer was named Aelita. After a while we got her out of the computer. We've been fighting Xana ever since. And now he's back. Graham: Whoa… (Jeremie's computer goes off.) Jeremie: We have an activated tower. We have to get them to the warehouse! Graham: Can I help fight Xana. Jeremie: Welcome to the team. (Shows them inside the factory.) Yumi: Why's he here? Jeremie: I told him. He promised to keep it a secret. He's gonna help us! Graham: Let's get that Xana dude! Jeremie: Go to the scanner room! (Jeremie works his magic.) Jeremie: Scanner, William. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Graham. Virtualization! (They enter Lyoko. Graham appears, in a cool costume. He looks almost exactly like the original Megaman, except red. He also has twin laser swords instead of a mega buster. ) Graham: Awesome! I always wanted to look like Megaman! Ulrich: Now is not the time for games, Graham. Graham: Yeah, yeah. So what do we do now? Odd: Basically we escort Aelita to the activated tower and destroy anything that gets in our way. William: Just don't get shot! If you die in Lyoko you get sent back to the real world. It's not fun. Graham: Ok! Yumi: Hornets! Closing in! Graham: Time to see what these babies can do! Ulrich: Jeremie, did you program the vehicles? Jeremie: Yep. I'm developing one for Graham and William. They both need one. Get to that tower! Ulrich: William, you stay here and help Graham out. Me and Odd will help take care of any resistance. Yumi, go with Aelita to the tower. All: Yes sir! (Graham and William fight off wave upon wave upon wave of monsters. They are about to lose hope when a vehicle resembling a Warthog from halo falls out of the sky and crushes the monsters.) Jeremie: Here's the vehicle! Graham and William: Thanks! (They fight their way to Odd and Ulrich's location. They then regroup and start mowing down monsters so that Yumi and Aelita can get to the tower.) Odd: Banzai! (Odd is hit by blast after blast of laser fire. He then is devirtualized.) Ulrich: Dangit! Odd's been blasted out of commission! William: We need some help! (William is devirtualized.) Ulrich: Graham, go help Yumi and Aelita! I'll hold them off. Graham: Yes sir! (Graham takes the vehicle and drives toward Yumi and Aelita. Ulrich holds off wave upon wave of monsters before being devirtualized. Graham reaches the location and regroups with Yumi and Aelita. They are about to start running towards the tower when monsters surround them. Yumi tries to help but is devirtualized in the process. Aelita and Graham defeat the monsters and run as fast as they can towards the tower. Aelita gets inside the tower just as monsters swarm their position. Graham is devirtualized. Aelita deactivates the tower and goes back to Earth.) Jeremie: Alright, return to the past now! (Screen flashes. End credits roll.)